Because You Were
by iloveme0808
Summary: “I love you. I always have and I always will.” She whispered with a slight quiver in her voice before pulling herself completely away from him. An ItaHina AU divorce story. One shot.


**Because You Were**

Summary: "I love you. I always have and I always will." She whispered with a slight quiver in her voice before pulling herself completely away from him. An ItaHina AU divorce story. One shot.

**A/N:** This story is inspired by one of my favorite stories as of the moment, "Whoops Baby" by ABeautifulDeath. It is, however, not related in any way to the plot of the said story. And I'm sorry if I kind of mix stuff. I'm not that familiar with divorce laws and stuff so please be nice. It's my first ItaHina story and my first one shot too. And I just finished my exams so, I'm kind of out of it. Haha. So I'll start thanking those who'll read this in advance. Thanks a bunch! Please give constructive criticisms not flames okay?:) Thanks! – me

xoxo

Temari studied the woman across her desk. Clad in designer clothes, she was an epitome of innocence, fragility and beauty. Her long midnight blue hair tied neatly in a ponytail, her crisp white shirt tucked underneath her knee-length black skirt and her face unadorned by a single trace of make-up instead by a semi-permanent blush. Her figure was hunched and Temari could sense her unease from a mile away. She cleared her throat. The woman's head immediately shot upon hearing the sound.

"So, Uchiha-san—" Temari said but was cutoff by a soft voice, almost inaudible in the spacious office.

"P-P-Please, T-Temari-san, Hinata w-would b-be a-alright…" The woman said softly. Temari nodded. The woman is painfully shy, she concluded.

"Alright then, Hinata-san. Are you sure you want me to represent you in this?" Temari asked referring to what they discussed earlier, waiting for the confirmation. Hinata nodded. Temari inwardly rejoiced. She is going to be the victor in this case to add another notch on her already growing number of wins.

"I-I-I w-want t-this t-to b-be o-over s-soon, T-Temari-san. P- Please…" Hinata spoke softly. She avoided Temari's gaze. Temari simply nodded.

"I understand, Hinata-san. We're going against Uchiha Itachi. I hear he even hired top lawyers for this. So I guess we'd better get to work." Temari encouraged. Hinata simply nodded.

xoxo

The sound of shattering glass was heard over at the Uchiha Manor. Uchiha Fugaku rose quickly from his seat to catch his unconscious wife then sent a death glare towards his sons. Itachi merely shrugged it off while Sasuke chuckled at the sight. Fugaku carried his unconscious wife towards the couch and asked one of the maids to bring him a fan. He then called for his two sons.

"This is no laughing matter, Sasuke." Fugaku scolded his younger son as he made an entrance. Sasuke smirked at his father then sat, sprawled, across the couch occupied by his parents. Itachi just leaned casually on the doorframe and looked at his father impassively. Fugaku cleared his throat.

"What you said, Itachi… Is it true?" Fugaku looked at his older son. Itachi nodded.

"Since when?" Fugaku asked again, hoping to probe more into his older son's life as a married man.

Itachi looked as though he was in deep thought. Fugaku studied the man that his older son had become. Wearing a grey turtle neck underneath his coat and dress pants with his long hair tied in a low ponytail, and leaning on the doorframe for support, he looked very much like a model ready for his photo shoot. Fugaku sighed then felt his wife stir. He looked at her. She opened her eyes.

"Darling, I had a bad dream. Itachi and Hinata—" Mikoto said, worry lacing her voice. Fugaku simply sighed and looked apologetic. Mikoto frowned. She sat up and saw her younger son sitting across them. She continued to search for Itachi and spotted him walking over towards their veranda.

"Itachi?" Mikoto called out to her son. Itachi stopped in his tracks and looked back towards his mother.

"Yes, Mother?" Itachi said nonchalantly. He turned completely towards his parents. He doesn't like being questioned about the decision he made. It was for the best anyway.

"Why? Are you even sure of this, Itachi?" Mikoto asked, almost pleading for an answer. She needed to know how her _foolproof_ plan fell apart.

Four years ago, she saw something that no mother ever wanted to see—that is, witnessing their children being rejected by the one person they truly care about. Though outwardly, Itachi showed no emotion to the said rejection, she knew that he was deeply hurt by it. He was a changed man because of the incident. His ego was so bruised that he devoted himself to work almost 24/7. Though business was receiving its highest rate of success since the first time it was founded, she felt like her son was also losing himself in the process. He rarely had given his time to socialize even with his friends from Akatsuki. This went on for another two years. Mikoto knew she had to do something—and fast. Coincidentally, that was also the time when Hinata walked into their lives to deliver the invites for Hyuga Hiashi's retirement gala.

Upon seeing the girl, Mikoto just knew that she is the one—the one who could melt the hardened exterior that her son put upon himself. It was purely instinctual. So she did what every mother would do with the given circumstances. She set them up on numerous dates over the past few months since the time they were introduced to each other. And as a woman, she knows that Hinata feels something for her son but as for Itachi, she couldn't tell. He was so hard to read. Yet, she totally fell in love with the idea of having Hyuga Hinata as her daughter-in-law so she used all her power of persuasion and conviction to convince his son to propose to Hinata, just merely five months into the 'relationship.' They got married two months after their engagement. Mikoto just knew her plan was foolproof. One day in their married life, Itachi would wake up then realize that he reciprocates Hinata's feelings.

And yet, what went wrong? They've been married for over a year and five months and suddenly a divorce is on its way.

"It's for the best, Mother." Itachi said in an indifferent tone. Instead of heading towards the veranda as he originally planned, he headed out of the house to get away from the questioning glances.

"For the best? How would he know what's for the best?" Mikoto said in a strangled voice. She sobbed. Fugaku shook his head. He could never figure out the workings of his son's mind.

Sasuke stood up after watching the exchange between his brother and his parents. He clearly didn't belong to the conversation. And for that, he was glad that he _wasn't_ married. With that thought in mind, he walked over to take his coat and keys to drive off to some place peaceful and quiet.

xoxo

After talking with her lawyer, Hinata wandered aimlessly around the city in deep thought. She tried to think of everything that had happened in the past two days since Itachi told her that he wants a divorce. She shook her head and tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall. She wondered what went wrong. She always did her best to prove to him that she could be the best wife for him so that he wouldn't have to regret his decision of marrying her. She served him diligently. She did everything that good wife would've done. So what went wrong? She kept on asking herself that question over and over again.

Everything in her life is so messed up right now.

On the day Itachi told her that he was filing for a divorce, she was crushed. Her heart shattered into a million pieces. That was the last thing she was suspecting. But instead of crying in front of him, she put on a brave face and gave him a watery smile. The slight quiver of her bottom lip didn't go unnoticed by him. She simply nodded then walked up to their room as with her strides getting faster and larger. When she reached the door, she opened it slowly and stepped inside. She locked it, turned her back against it then her legs finally gave way. She hugged her knees close to her chest and let out a muffled cry.

She felt so lost. She didn't know what happened. Everything was fine and smooth-sailing in their relationship, then all of a sudden, he files for divorce. Or maybe it was because she was _just pretending_ that everything's fine when in fact it's not. It was a one-sided love to begin with. She knew even when he proposed to her that what he was doing was something he didn't want to do. He clearly was just _forced_ to marry her. The reason why she said yes despite knowing all this is because she believed that one day he will be able to return the feelings that she has for him. She thought that by giving her whole—her body and soul to him—he could give falling in love with her a chance. But she was just so wrong.

Days prior to that, she was busy planning ahead on the party she was to give for Itachi on his 27th birthday. She contacted their friends for a simple dinner party on the evening of his birthday. But alas, the party they'll be attending would be in _celebration _of the dissolution of their marriage.

Just minutes after midnight, Hinata tried to pull herself together. She gathered her belongings and placed them in a suitcase. She needed to leave. With that thought in mind, she unlocked the main door and headed out to crash into Ino, Tenten and Neji or maybe even Hanabi.

The day she told her family that Itachi was filing for a divorce, she was immediately stripped off of the title of heiress and of her inheritance. _No _Hyuga should undergo such shame of being returned to your family simply because of their own uselessness. That was her punishment. Not even the slightest amount of Hyuga cash could land on her hands. The moment the divorce becomes finalized, her days as a Hyuga Main Branch family member is over.

Still, even with the guarantee of her being almost penniless after the divorce, she still wanted none of the Uchiha's money despite the fact that there was no pre-nuptial agreement signed prior to their marriage. She just wanted to give him what he asked of her—no matter how painful it is on her part—his freedom. She loves him so much that even this love for him caused her to be blind of the fact that he could never love her the same way he loves his _cherry blossom_. Tears were starting to well up again. She blinked to prevent the tears from falling. She continued to walk off with still no destination in mind, sniffing.

xoxo

As Itachi drove past the gates, he felt a sense of relief wash over him. He thought back at what happened over at breakfast when he told his family of his decision. His mother was shocked and even hyperventilated that she actually fainted. His father, well, shock was clearly seen in his eyes yet his face remained impassive. Sasuke was just being Sasuke.

His thoughts drifted to his wife—almost ex-wife. He could recall the events during the night he told her that he wanted a divorce. It was so clear as if it just happened yesterday. But what stands out the most in his memory was Hinata's reaction. Whenever he remembers how she looked when he told her his decision, he feels guilty and _almost_ regretful. But these guilty feelings increased 10-fold when he heard her faint cries from the other side of their bedroom door.

As soon as she left, he felt cold without her lying next to him. He always wakes up ahead of her to do some training. As much as he would hate to admit it, her absence over the past few days made the house _less sunny_ and more gloomy. He was used to coming home with the smell of home-cooked food wafting him towards the direction of the kitchen. He was used to seeing her in those frilly pink aprons stirring some concoction or baking something for them to eat for dessert. He missed seeing the blush adorning her face whenever he places a light kiss on her lips or whenever he walks around their house shirtless or just in his boxers. He missed the times when she would just _try_ to steal glances at him discreetly. But what he really misses about her the most is her smile. No. He misses _her_. Period.

He shook his head. This isn't the time for this. He wasn't going to start regretting his decision now. Besides, he did this only for the best, right? He can't go on using her and making her believe that he loves her. He is sure that he doesn't harbor feelings for the girl. He never had and never will. And so he continued driving.

xoxo

Two weeks after Itachi told Hinata that he wants a divorce, their two families planned some sort of party so as to publicly announce the dissolution of the marriage between their two representatives. It was also a way to _subtly_ say that both divorcees are eligible to be in a relationship. The legal aspect of the divorce is well on its way to complete fruition too. Both the parties had already come to an agreement. Even the two divorce lawyers, Temari and Nara Shikamaru, seem to have come their own agreement as well.

The guests were already in the designated area. Most of them were whispering and gossiping about the possible reasons why Itachi filed for a divorce, who he is going to marry next, what will happen to the shy Hyuga, etc. It continued that way until the arrival of the Uchihas was announced. They walked in such a dignified and proud manner. A lot of girls were squealing at the site of the two Uchiha brothers. Itachi remained indifferent to the ogling girls around him. Sasuke, however, smirked at them which made them all swoon.

A few minutes after their arrival, the Hyugas followed. The entire entourage consisted of Hyuga Hiashi, the two Hyuga elders, Neji and Tenten, Hanabi and Hinata. All stood as if proud of their heritage except for the meek Hinata. She had her head bowed since they entered. She raised her head slightly and caught sight of two blondes among the crowd. She gave them a small smile. The blonde male, Naruto, waved cheekily at her while the blonde female, Ino, pinched him on his side for him to behave and act accordingly. Then Ino gave her a big smile and mouthed a 'You look beautiful.' She blushed.

For her last night as Uchiha Hinata, she asked for Ino's help. She wanted to look her _most_ beautiful for this night. This will be the last time she'll be called Uchiha Hinata. This will be the last time she could call Mikoto, Fugaku and Sasuke as her family. This will be the time she'll kiss her married life good bye. This will be the time she'll properly give her farewell to Itachi.

Hinata wore an off-shoulder, floor-length purple gown and four-inch stappy heels. And just for this occasion, she had her hair curled and placed on the right side of her neck, which was adorned with a purple choker embossed with diamonds. Her face was lightly painted with make-up with emphasis given on her eyes and her lips, which was given a generous helping gloss. All in all, she looked ethereal.

Hinata lifted her gaze and rested it on the figure of the person talking to Nara Shikamaru, just a few feet away from her. She blushed upon seeing him and averted her gaze to somewhere else. There was no such program for the night and for that, Hinata is thankful. To her, it seemed like just another party except that her mood is _far _from partying. When she returned her gaze to Itachi, she saw Mikoto make her way to her. She bowed respectfully. When she lifted herself from her previous position, she was caught in a hug.

"Hinata-chan…" Mikoto said in a muffled voice. She let out a sob. Mikoto had been so emotional since learning of the divorce. Hinata returned the hug and rubbed comforting circles on her soon-to-be ex-mother-in-law's back. She held back her own tears. She smiled at the beautiful woman whom she considered her _mother_ over the past two years.

Just as Mikoto released the hug, Hinata saw Itachi making his way towards them. Hinata gulped audibly and started to excuse herself. She hadn't seen Itachi up-close since that night he told her that he filed for divorce. Now she is at a loss on what to do. However, Mikoto held Hinata's wrist in place as Itachi approached. Hinata was getting more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"Mother, Father is requesting for your presence over at Jiraiya-san's table." Itachi said to his mother. Hinata started to fidget. Itachi did not even acknowledge her presence. She felt hurt. As he turned his back, Hinata pulled on the back of his sleeve. He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

Mikoto was surprised at the courage shown by her daughter-in-law. Initially, she wanted to _try_ to work her magic on them again. But then, after seeing the exchange, she decided against it. Maybe it's about time they resolve their _own_ issues.

"Alright. I'll leave you two then." Mikoto said. Hinata let go of his sleeve. Itachi turned around, fully facing her. An eyebrow almost rose up as though questioning her on what she is doing. She took a deep breath and stilled herself.

"I-I-Itachi…" Hinata said softly. Though she said it softly, it's as though her voice drowned all other external noises. He thought was _kind of_ nice. But then he remembered her stuttering.

"I told you not to stutter." Itachi said firmly. Hinata gulped audibly again. She unconsciously fiddled on her choker.

"Sorry…" Hinata whispered.

"What is it?" Itachi asked, impatience lacing his tone. Hinata raised her head to level her eyes with his. It was now or never.

"May I have this dance, Itachi?" Hinata asked in a calm tone. Her eyes however, looked like she was pleading and just a little hopeful. She bowed while her hands shook as she asked for his hand. It was _quite_ embarrassing doing this the other way around. Murmurs were heard from the crowd. Itachi was surprised. His gaze fell on the shaky hand. It was as though he was studying it. It felt like her hand was outstretched for hours. Her eyes were starting to blur when she felt a hand grasp her extended hand. She immediately looked up to see Itachi holding her hand. She smiled brightly that the tears pooling on the corners of her eyes rolled down her cheek. Just as she was about to use the back of her hand to wipe it, two hands held her cheeks in place. The pads of his thumbs brushed the stray tears away from her face.

"Let's dance." Itachi whispered into her ear as he guided her towards the dance floor. Since her hands were shaky, she opted to just wrap them loosely around his neck. He looked at her questioningly. When he was about to ask her, she silenced him with her index finger on his lips. She then pulled his hands and placed them loosely on her waist.

"Itachi. Please… Just…" Hinata whispered as she leans closer to his chest. He visibly stiffened at the contact. Her warmth seems to be radiating even through his thick layer of clothing. Hinata pulled back a little and looked into his eyes.

"Just please, Itachi. Let me be this close to you." Hinata said while her eyes showing a variety of emotions. It was all new to Itachi. He feels _weird_ being this close to her. They had even been more intimate several times before. What changed?

"Just this once…For the last time…" Hinata whispered as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. They stayed in this position for quite a while. To those outsiders, they might think of this couple as a newly wed. So imagine the surprised looks on their faces when they learnt that this was the couple headed for a _divorce_. Most of them thought it was such a waste to lose such a couple. They looked so perfect and _in love_.

As the song ended, Hinata pulled back from Itachi and then lightly traced the outline of his face as though trying to make an imprint on her memory. He felt soothed by her actions. He felt truly relaxed. Hinata gazed at his face. She knows she'll miss seeing him. She'll miss kissing him. And surely, she'll miss simply just being with him.

Their intimate moment was broken when a branch family walked towards their direction and bowed. Itachi looked at the young man skeptically. However, Hinata looked at the man knowingly then gave a small smile. He handed her a neatly wrapped package, bowed then scurried away.

Hinata stepped back from their embrace. He looked at her stoically though his mind is bugged by questions. Hinata bowed before him and tried to hand him the package. He frowned.

"A-ano, Itachi… I- I w-wanted t-to g-give y-you t-this..." He just stared at her. The crowd grew quiet as though anticipating a new scene from a movie. Hinata gulped.

"F-for y-your b-birthday…" Hinata whispered, still handing him the package. He accepted it, albeit reluctantly. She gave him a small smile. She stepped closer to him and put her hand behind his neck to pull him down for a kiss—their last kiss. She pressed his lips against his. He was too shocked to react. He was seriously having doubts if this was Hinata, his wife. He knows that she would never do that in public let alone initiate it. To say that Hinata was disappointed because of his lack of response was an _understatement_. She thought that maybe she could change his mind in the last minute. But it was truly hopeless. She pulled back and tried to mask her disappointment and her shattering heart. Her vision is starting to blur. She had to get out of here before she loses it.

"I love you. I always have and I always will." She whispered with a slight quiver in her voice before pulling herself completely away from him. Her eyes mirroring the words she said to him. She curtsied and headed towards the exit. He stood there as if immobilized. All he could do was stare at her retreating back while trying to ease the ache he's starting to feel in his chest.

"It's for the best." Itachi mumbled, as if to convince himself, then glancing at the package in his hand.

The people watching the scene shook their heads in utter disappointment. This was not how it was supposed to end. But maybe. Just maybe. This is how it is meant to be.


End file.
